trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikki Ashby
Michelle "Mikki" Ashby (3) Created By: '''Jay Hailey '''Appearance: Full name: Michelle "Mikki" Ashby Birthplace: San Francisco Ca. Parents: Father: Steven Ashby -- Former Starfleet Captain turned cop Mother: Jennifer Ashby -- Former Starfleet Officer turned cop Siblings: ''' Spaulding Ashby -- Older Brother, '''Other Mikki serves with Warren H. Ashby , a distant cousin from Bendross. Birthdate: 2366 Sex: Female Height: 5' 8" Weight: 154 lbs Build: Medium athletic Marital status: Single Description: On Duty: Mikki wears the standard Starfleet uniform Off Duty: Mikki is fond of frilly-girly stuff combined with practical action wear. After all you never know. This translates out to good jeans and frilly blouses backed with a good bra (That hides things) A common theme she varies depending on circumstances. Skin coloring: Fair Eyes: Green Hair: Red Routine Activities: Currently Starfleet 'Skills/Training/Professional Skills: ' Growing up, Mikki picked up Piloting, shooting and studied organizational management. Mikki learned to be a combat pilot and ground combatant Later Mikki joined Starfleet. Financial Status: ' Slightly above average. She made a big score with Cobra Force 'Group Affiliations: ' Ashbys, Cobra Force Starfleet '''Personality: ' Perky, upbeat, can do attitude. 'Ambitions and Goals: ' Right now, Mikki is working towards for Starship Command '''Physical/mental Problems: None 'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of Starfleet Special Abilities: An Ashby. Weaknesses/Disadvantages: ' None currently listed 'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: ' When Mikki was born, her parents were already on shore assignment from having Spaulding. Both Parents were Starfleet officers with an adventurous past. Her father was Starship Captain. But having kids led the Ashby's to seek a more stable situation. When Mikki was 3 the older Ashby's left Starfleet and resettled in Vista City where they had a home with many animals. Steve joined the VCPD and Jen became a reserve police officer. They had an idylic, safe life. As a teenager, Mikki found this insanely dull. Mikki trained up as a pilot. Her mom taught her tactical shooting skills. Then Mikki ran away and went to space. She started out as an apprentice pilot on a free trader. Then on the frontier, her free trader was attacked and mangled. The were rescued at the last minute by Cobra Force. Mikki joined Cobra Force. In Cobra Force, Mikki piloted an attack/landing ship. An armed shuttlecraft designed to fight it's way to the surface and unload ground fighters. Think the love child of an bradley and a shuttlecraft. Mikki was involved in several actions and engagements over 18 months. Eventually Mikki realized that she was riding her luck pretty heavily. She'd been lucky and had amassed a nice amount of gold pressed latinum, but had also seen many of her companions die in action. Mikki decided she'd worked out her inner adrenaline junkie and left Cobra Force. She returned to Earth and joined Starfleet. Mikki was assigned to Starfleet Security. She has since trained up on her ship handling and management skills. Her goal is to become a Starship Captain. Recently Mikki became the Chief of Security on the USS Sunrise, an Intrepid class light cruiser commanded by Warren G. Ashby, a distant cousin from Bendross. 'Meta: Mikki is an AU version of Mikki Ashby from the Vista City Game Category:ST-OM Category:Characters Category:Ashbys